Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 1 - Archie Gets Tricked - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the first episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Craig as Gordon *Texas as Henry *Samson as James *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Coaches as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Archie is a tender engine, who lives at a big station on the island of Trainzland. He's a cheeky little engine with six drive wheels, a lamp and a funnel, a boiler, a dome, a whistle, and a tender at the back. *(Archie pulls into the station with some coaches for the other engines) *Narrator: He's a fussy little engine too. Always bringing in coaches about ready for the other engines to take on long journeys. *(Texas departs with two coaches, a van, and a caboose with Craig, who is waiting to depart with some coaches) *Narrator: And when trains come in, he takes the empty coaches away, so that the big engines may go and rest. *(Archie pulls the coaches into the station while running tender first. Texas puffs by with two coaches, Samson puffs by with a boxcar, and Archie puffs by, shunting a freight car) *Narrator: Archie thinks no engine works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them. Including Craig, the biggest and proudest engine of all. Archie likes to tease Craig with his whistle. *(Archie whistles rudely at Craig) *Archie: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me? *(Archie backs to some cars while Craig takes an express) *Narrator: One day, after pulling the big express, Craig had arrived back at the sidings, very tired. He was just going to sleep when Archie came up in his cheeky way. *(Arcihe pushes some freight cars into a siding and blows his whistle rudely at Craig again) *Archie: Wake up, lazybones! Do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me! *Narrator: And off Archie ran laughing. *(Archie laughs and races away. Craig is really furious) *Narrator: Instead of going to sleep again, Craig thought how he could get back at Archie. *(the next morning, Archie is asleep) *Narrator: One morning, Archie wouldn't wake up. His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. His fire had gone out and there was not enough. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. *(Craig and the coaches are waiting for Archie to wake up so that he can takes the coaches into the station for the people to get on. Archie finally wakes up, and chuffs to the station to collect the train) *Narrator: At last, Archie started. *Archie: Oh dear! Oh dear! *Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Craig was waiting. *Craig: Hurry up, you! *Narrator: Said Craig. *Archie: Hurry yourself! *Narrator: Replied Archie. Craig the proud engine began making his plan to teach Archie a lesson for teasing him. Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Craig reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. *(After Archie takes the coaches into the station, Craig backs up to collect his train, then couples up, and gives a toot from his whistle) *Craig: Get in quickly, please! *Narrator: He whistled. Archie usually pushed behind the big trains to start, but he was always uncoupled first. This time, Craig had started so quickly that they forgot to uncouple Casey. Craig's chance had come. *(Craig sets off out of the station, dragging Archie and the coaches) *Craig: Come on! Come on! Come on! *Narrator: Puffed Craig to the coaches. The train went faster and faster. Too fast for Archie. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. *Archie: Peep! Peep! Stop! Stop! *Craig: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Laughed Craig. *Coaches: You can't get away, you can't get away! *Narrator: Laughed the coaches. Poor Archie was going faster than ever before. He was out of breath, and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. *Archie: I shall never be the same again! *Narrator: He thought sadly. *Archie: My wheels will be quite worn out. *(Craig, the coaches, and Archie finally come into a station, where they uncouple Archie, who puffs into a siding onto a turntable to get turned round, before he puffs away to take a long, long drink of water) *Narrator: At last, they stopped at a station. Archie was uncoupled, and he felt very silly, and exhausted. Next, he went onto a turntable, thinking of everyone laughing at him. Then, he ran onto a siding, out of the way. *Craig: Well, little Archie. *Narrator: Chuckled Craig. *Craig: Now you know what hard work means, don't you? *Narrator: Poor Archie couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away to rest, and had a long, long drink. *(Archie puffs slowly home and remembers never to tease Craig to feel improtant or be cheeky again) *Archie: Maybe I don't have to tease Craig to feel important. *Narrator: Archie thought to himself, and he puffed slowly home. Category:UbiSoftFan94